Fallen Angels and Identities
by shinitenshi-shirotenshi
Summary: Naruto-tachi meet another group of shinobi, the teacher which Kakashi sensei is friends with. yaoi, see inside for more
1. chapter 1 Who the Heck are You!

This story is by shirotenshi and shinitenshi. ^_~ please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We own only what is not Naruto in this story. If you want to use our characters you must ask our permission first, and we have to AGREE before you can use them. (all but Sana is Shini's so you have to ask HIM! Sana is MINE!!!! ^ w ^)  
  
Shinitenshi: -__- achooo! I think I'm sick. -____-  
  
Shirotenshi: Oh, does he have SARS? Ahhhhh! Get away from me! *is hyper on sugar* anyways, on with the story!  
  
Warning: in this story, there are the clothes that we wear, you know, shirts. There is NO technology, they have to travel by feet, you know, walking? NaruSasu (two sided), Sana x Miari, Lan x Miari (both one sided), Kakashi x Miari (two sided), Sasuke x Sakura (one sided) Ages: Touya: 29 Kakashi: 26 Sakura: 17 Sasuke: 17 Naruto: 17 Sana: 16 Miari: 15 Lan: 17  
  
Fallen Angels and Identities  
  
Chapter 1. Who the heck are you!?  
  
Naruto-tachi trudged to the next village, with a whining Naruto, complaining about the heat. As they entered the small town they heard a small quarrel between a young girl and boy.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this stupid dress!" yelled the girl. She had long knee length lavender hair with auburn highlights. Her piercing royal blue orbs glared daggers at the other. "Why won't you make Sana wear it! She's a girl, I'm not one!"  
  
The four shinobi watched in interest, totally bewildered at the fact that the 'girl' stated that 'she' wasn't.  
  
"I told you! Sana is back up, and we need someone quick to get out of there fast! You're our quickest shinobi! Even Touya-sensei agrees! Plus, you look feminine enough to pass a girl, the rest of can't," retorted the boy.  
  
"Like I care! Why do I have to cross-dress , Lan? Why can't I just go in wearing a shirt and pants?"  
  
"Miari, I told you! It's a club, and the people we are tracking are after women!"  
  
The two teens glared at each other for a moment before 'Miari' spoke again.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The boy was forced to wear a denim skirt and a white tank, and knee high black boots. He then gave one last glare at the other boy, then entered the club. Naruto was excited, "Let's go! We can watch them do a undercover mission! They are defiantly shinobi!"  
  
Kakashi just kept quiet, too busy reading Come, Come Paradise, while Sasuke stood there and watched the one he loved, jump to conclusions. Sakura was too busy scolding Naruto for being so childish.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash that came from the club. Everyone stared at the opening, that is, except Kakashi, he was still too busy reading. Then there was a loud, "Hanase!" Then another crash, as the lavender locked boy ran out into the streets, settling into a defense position. A clearly drunken shinobi group came out, in a drunken stupor the leader called, "C'mon, don't be hard to get."  
  
Suddenly, the small boy took down all the shinobi and lifted his watch up towards his face. "Mission accomplished," Miari stated, patiently waiting for the others to arrive while tying up the ninjas he had just taken down.  
  
A few minutes later a small group approached the boy. The blond haired girl with maroon eyes was skipping, the brown haired boy they saw earlier was walking behind a man with dark green hair.  
  
The latter seemed to have caught Kakashi's eye, for he suddenly stopped his reading and jumped out of the tree he was sitting in. "Touya!" Kakashi greeted to the other man.  
  
Touya turned his head to see Kakashi, "Kakashi! Long time to see! Let me introduced you to my students. The girl is Sana, the brown headed one is Lan, and the one with a skirt that is currently glaring at us is Miari."  
  
Kakashi returned the gesture by introducing his students. The two began to laugh merrily, while Naruto asked, "Do they know each other?"  
  
"Duh! Look, Sherlock, I think you should quit while you're ahead," Sakura scoffed.  
  
Sasuke just grunted, "Baka." Then added in his mind, mentally shaking his head, 'I'm in love with an idiot,' before he turned to sit under the shade of a tree.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ two days later  
  
Sana and Sakura were getting along well, Naruto went good together as water does to fire, while Sasuke and Miari too got along well. It was a very strange friendship though...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ flashback  
  
Sasuke and Miari were sitting underneath a tree, watching Naruto make a fool of himself, trying to beat Kakashi.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"Because I live here."  
  
".." the two glared at each other,  
  
"Uchia Sasuke," Sasuke introduced himself, shaking Miari's hand.  
  
"Hidashi Miari," Miari returned, still shaking the other boy's hand.  
  
Sana and Lan who were watching this in the tree, sweatdropped, what a way to make friends!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ back to present  
  
The six Genin shinobi were sweating from head to toe after their 'practice' session with Kakashi and Touya. Sakura and Sana right away said they wanted to go freshen up together, giggling to each other how much fun it was to have 'girl time' again. Sasuke and Miari headed towards the woods to spar, ignoring their instincts to drop down dead. Naruto jumped into the lake with his clothes still on, which weighed him down and he would have drowned if Kakashi hadn't plucked him out of the water in time. Touya and Lan were sitting on the living room couch watching TV while stuffing themselves silly with junk food.  
  
Then, there was a loud bang as the whole house shook.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Shinitenshi: I'm gonna go drown myself now.. *leaves and walks to the YMCA*  
  
Shirotenshi: Have a great time!  
  
Shinitenshi: ... *still trying to drown himself*  
  
Shirotenshi: see that little purple button down there? Click it and review or flame! Bai bai. 


	2. chapter 2 ONIISAN!

Shirotenshi: hi! We don't really understand how it seems a bit Naruto/Miari, but its not supposed to be, but you guys are close! *evil grin* we need 3 reviews for this chapter, by June 3rd, or else this fic is taken off due to the lack or reviews. ^__~ and those of you who were wondering why Shini was trying to drown himself in YMCA was because we don't have a pool and that is the closest pool in our area. ^__^U  
  
Shinitenshi: this fic will now begin.  
  
Disclaimer: We own everything non-Naruto. If you want to borrow a character of ours, you must ask us (mostly shini, since all but Sana is his. ^__^U hey, he's the best at making up cool characters!).  
  
Fallen Angels and Identities  
  
Chapter 2 ONII-SAN!!  
  
After the loud bang, Sasuke came staggering back with a semi conscious Miari.  
  
"What happened!" Sana demanded, glaring slightly at the older shinobi. Sasuke calmly explained that while sparring, Miari tried a new technique that backfired, and that Miari just seemed a little out of it.  
  
Miari was forced into wearing casual clothing by a fussing Sana and a worrying Lan.  
  
The rest of the shinobi were back to having their break with a fuming Naruto. 'What is Sasuke has a crush on that girlie boy! Argh!' Naruto pondered worriedly, afraid that the dark haired shinobi he secretly had a crush on.  
  
Then, Naruto noticed something, "YOU! I thought you were dead!" Naruto was frantically pointing at Zabuza and Haku, who were calmly walking towards the small building.  
  
At that moment, a Miari fully dressed in his ninja uniform came running out. His ninja outfit included a black scarf that carefully hid part of his face like Kakashi, a slip on navy blue thing (you know, like those Arabic things?), finger less gloves, khaki shorts with cloth on his legs like Sasuke, and his forehead protector, which bore a different sign than Naruto- tachi. It was shaped like a teardrop with a line connected above it, the sign of the ice shinobi. The sign was not only on the head protector though, there were also that sign on his slip-on top, and his gloves.  
  
Miari was prepared for battle until he saw the older black haired bishonen, Haku. Miari whispered silently, "Onii-san?" The other shinobi before him reminded him of his older brother that he lost in the fire. Like Sasuke, Miari lost his family, and his whole clan. He adopted his last name from an old man who tried to help him while he was alone and vulnerable.  
  
Haku looked up to see someone, who looked exactly like the picture in his locket that he hid underneath his clothes, like his otouto. The two feminine boys stared at each other for a moment, with the rest of the shinobi doing the exact same thing to them, wondering what was going on.  
  
After five minutes of continuous staring, the pair stopped and happily embraced each other. Naruto sweatdropped and asked, "Do they know each other?"  
  
Everyone excluding, Naruto, Miari, and Haku stayed silent and eyed Naruto, as if pondering his sanity.  
  
"Er, yeah.." Sana managed to get out, still not really understanding this herself.  
  
Kakashi also added his opinion, "I think they might be related."  
  
"No, it can't be, Miari lost his whole family and clan in that fire," Touya replied, shaking his head.  
  
Touya was then proved wrong by Haku happily yelling, "Otouto, you're still alive! I thought you died. Zabuza-san saved me at the last minute, before the fire actually became serious, but we couldn't find you."  
  
"I was in the forest when it happened. A kind, elderly man offered to raise me, but I reclined-"  
  
"You were always too independent."  
  
"But, Raikou protected me and helped me, right Raikou?" Miari questioned, raising his hand to the air, where a red tailed hawk came soaring down, and perched on Miari's hand, before transforming into a human with long silver locks who bore sharp golden orbs.  
  
"Hai," replied the hawk/man.  
  
As if reading their mind, Raikou explained, "I'm a shape-shifting creature."  
  
After answering their silent question, he then transformed into a wolf and scampered off, back into the forest.  
  
"Raikou strikes again," Touya mused, still trying to get over the initial shock of having learned that the newcomer was Miari's brother.  
  
The two brothers however, were too busy in a conversation of their own, well; Haku did most of the talking. Miari just stood there, watching his older brother describe ver animatedly about the events in life after the fire.  
  
"W-Wait! They're brothers!?" Naruto shouted, the information finally sinking in. Sakura just slapped the back of his head, while Sasuke looked close to tears. This was too much like how he lost his clan, he wished his brother was like Haku, nice and caring. Kakashi like always, noticed this, and put a reassuring hand on the younger shinobi's shoulder. Sasuke then disappeared, with Naruto and Kakashi being the only ones who noticed.  
  
'What's the matter with Sasuke, I hope he's alright.' Naruto thought worriedly, staring at the direction that Sasuke took off, towards the towering trees in the dense forest.  
  
Kakashi knew that Sasuke needed to be alone, and kept Naruto from going after him. Kakashi then looked at the lavender haired bishonen with auburn highlights. 'Do you know how much you are hurting Sasuke because of this?' However, Kakashi had to admit, it was a difficult task to grow up by yourself, especially in the woods. Despite this fact though, Miari didn't become as vengeful as Sasuke, though he still wanted to get back at the one who caused the fire. Who caused so many deaths. Who killed his family. Who killed his parents. Who separated him from his onii-chan....  
  
Tbc.....  
  
Shirotenshi: ^__^ I like it so far. Hope you guys review, I really don't want to take this fic down, but we don't want to waste space! Oh, and I brought one of my favorite bishonen with us! Legato!  
  
Shinitenshi: ........  
  
Legato: -__V Taskete.. Master.. she's scarier than most fan girls.  
  
Shirotenshi: If you wish for this fic to continue, you must review. We need three reviews for this chapter by June 3rd, or this story goes off. Note, even flames are counted as reviews since it gives me something to laugh at, and Shini could really care less.  
  
Legato: Hopefully, if you guys review, Shirotenshi will stop thinking about making a Trigun fic. With a Vash/Legato(me) pairing.  
  
Shirotenshi: No we shall do the famous Houdini act, we shall disappear! Bye! *the small group of three disappear in a wisp of smoke.* 


End file.
